Several types of display devices have become popular and convenient to use for a variety of applications, including viewing of media, video conferencing, etc. For example, display devices can be standalone devices, such as large display screens, or can be part of portable devices, such as touch-sensitive display screens on devices such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, watches, etc. Some display devices can be included in other types of devices, such as glasses or goggles worn by a user. In addition, some display devices can be used for augmented reality applications, in which generated graphical images can be superimposed on a view of real-life scenery or environment. For example, augmented reality graphics can be superimposed on the glass or lenses of display goggles, so that a user wearing the goggles sees both the augmented graphics as well as the real-life scene through the lenses. Or, a camera of a device can provide a view of a real-life scene displayed on a display screen, and generated augmented graphics can be superimposed on the display screen in this camera view.